1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the area of hair styling and more specifically to a new heating hair curler with a particular coiling profile allowing one to obtain locks of hair in the form of a spiral.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many portable heating hair curlers on the market which, under one form or another, are all based on the principle of coiling the hair around a heating unit. This type of device is sometimes provided with a lever for pressing the hair against it and allows one to maintain the lock of hair in place before and/or during coiling.
Some models are also provided with teeth or combs allowing to align the hair around a heating unit and to comb the lock at the same time. Regardless of the presence of a pressure lever, the hair is generally only heated on one side at a time. Usually, when the lock of hair is heated on only one side at a time, the heat is not homogeneously transmitted to the entire mass of the lock of hair. Hence, this does not allow to obtain a quick result with a long-lasting lock in the form of a spiral.
EP-A-0021941 discloses a heating hair curler presenting a heating unit and a helical rod for pressing the hair against the heating unit. This system offers no possibility to heat the lock of hair on several sides at the same time during the compression of the hair lock against the heating unit.